Legend of the Senvas
by GearFried The Iron Angel
Summary: A pair of boys and a girl become involved with a legend of warriors that are destined to save the world. Finished.
1. The Brothers of Blades B1

Legend of The Senvas  
  
Our story starts in the middle of game at a hockey rink; there a crowd of devoted fans watched the incredible game they had seen that night. While the crowd watched the game, a pair of men, dressed in black, and holding a micro-sized video camera were watching not only the game, but a pair of teenagers in the penalty box.  
  
The score was Bladers 8 and Razorbacks 9, the Razors had the puck, and the clock was counting down to a minute thirty seconds. The boys in the box were Bladers and each had different times left, 20 seconds for one and 70 for the other.  
  
"You think you can hold them off for me?" Asked the one with 65 seconds, he was a lot bigger and stronger than his partner, he had blonde hair almost the shade of orange, and had light blue eyes, jersey number 64.  
  
"You got it, bro, I handle it." Said the other, with now 10 seconds, had a lengthy and thin frame, with flattop of brown hair and maple brown eyes behind a pair of glasses, jersey number 32.  
  
The Razors were swarming towards the goal, 3 on 1, the other Bladers were trying to catch up. The bell rang and the skinny guy jumped out of the box, and literally flew down the ice. The camera kept its focus on that boy with the jersey 32.  
  
The Razor with the puck shot it to his left wingman, who shot back to the right wingman, and sent it to the point. The goalie was in trouble big time. The puck stopped at the right wingman and he shot.  
  
"I don't think so!" 32 shouted, diving into the puck's way, deflecting it with his stick and took off with it past the Razor trio. The fellow Bladers joined along side, as the two defense Razors came at them.  
  
"Nice try, but I got to fly." He said, passing the puck to his left, as the Razors charged right for him. He jumped over the Razors, flipped, and landed behind them as he got a big gasp from the audience. The puck shot back from behind as he charged the goalie.  
  
"Eight ball, corner pocket!" He said, as he swerved to the left and shot glove side, and scored.  
  
The alarm rang and the crowd went up in cheers, the home team tied with the Razorbacks. The clock was 45 seconds; number 64 had 25 seconds left in the box. The teams met with their respective coaches. "Okay team, we still got a chance to make it, nice moves out there Aaron." The Blader coach said.  
  
"I'd thank the team for holding out for as long as they did with out us." Aaron said.  
  
"Ok then, everyone do what you can to buy time, and get the puck to Dan, he'll handle the rest." The coach said.  
  
"Alright, Bobby, Jase, and Chris, defensive line ready to go?" Aaron asked.  
  
"Yeah let's do it." Jase, number 35 said, as he and the other Bladers took their positions.  
  
Bobby took the face off and the match was on, as poor Bobby got knocked down and the Razors took off down the ice. Aaron pointed down the rink and Jase and Chris shot down the other side of the rink. So now it was five on one, Aaron took his place in front of the goalie.  
  
"Aaron, what are you doing?" George, the Goalie asked.  
  
"Ever seen a full speed blender?" Aaron asked.  
  
The Razors took aim and shot the puck stick side, Aaron spun around with his stick raised and sent the puck past the shooters leg, heading towards Chris, who took the puck and shot at the Razor goalie. A last second stick save sent the puck down the ice. The Razors tried to get to it but Aaron was already on it.  
  
The large figure of number 64, Dan, shot out of the box and skated towards Aaron. Aaron snagged the puck and dove towards the goal. The goalie watched him and saw drift the same way before and raised his glove. Aaron grinned as he raised his stick to shoot, but then turns to his right and passes it back to Dan ready to shoot with ten seconds left.  
  
"Everybody clear it!" Aaron shouted diving out of the way.  
  
The goalie and Razors faced Dan with determination but also confusion. What was there to be afraid of?  
  
"Heiyah!" He shouted as he slap shot the puck, and sent it flying at the goal at an incredible speed! Smashing right through the goalie's stick and storing the last goal of the game.  
  
The crowd went up in roars of victory. Dan and Aaron raised their sticks together, "Nice shot out there partner." Aaron said.  
  
"Nice moves with the stick, you're almost as good as me." Dan said, knowing perfectly well he couldn't match Aaron's speed.  
  
The Blader Team was cheering at the top of their lungs, their star players, Aaron Marec and Daniel Hammer, the Blade Bros., had saved them from defeat.  
  
But up in the stands, one of the men in black, was on his cell, and it his shades were Aaron and Dan. "Yes ma'am, we have them in our sights." He said.  
  
The voice on the other end was indeed a woman who said, "Good, you can see why we need them, they are definitely Senvas, and even after reincarnation they retain their incredible agility and strength. Please be careful when approaching them."  
  
"No need to worry ma'am. We'll take of it." He said, hanging up and watched as the team entered the locker room.  
  
To be continued. 


	2. The trails of friendship B2

Chapter 2  
  
It was late when Aaron and Dan left the locker room, and waiting for them were the guys in the suits. But also waiting was a pair of suspicious characters wearing robes, and they're faces cloaked. As they left the double doors both groups approached them.  
  
"Hey guys, something wrong?" Aaron asked.  
  
"You are to come with us." Said one of the suits.  
  
"Correction, they're coming with us." Said one of the shady guys.  
  
"Hey, wait a minute! We aren't going anywhere until someone here starts talking." Dan said, angrily. But just then, one of the robed guys pulled out an AK-47!  
  
"Hit the deck!" Aaron shouted, using his stick to knock the guys arm away as he started to shoot.  
  
Dan charged slammed his bag of gear over the guy's head, knocking him out cold. The other robed guy grabbed a hold of Aaron and held a knife to his neck, "Stay back, or I'll kill him, I swear it!" He growled.  
  
"Hey pal, mind using some deodorant? You stink." Aaron muttered.  
  
"Shut up!" The robed freak shouted. Dan remained still, not wanting to risk his friend's life, and watched as the two of them disappeared down the hall and out the door.  
  
"Don't worry pal, I'm coming." He said, as he took off down the other way.  
  
Outside Aaron was dragged outside to a van and tossed inside; Dan burst through the front doors and saw them throw him in the van. He ran across the street and over to the van as it started to take off. He grabbed a hold of the back as it took off to the road.  
  
"Whoa!" He said, as the van started swerving around the other cars on the road, and he began to sway on the back, "Who's driving this thing?" He shouted at the top of his lungs as he barely hanged on.  
  
As he struggled to hang on he tried to climb up to the roof of the van. Just as he made it to the top he saw that he was heading for a low bridge! "Oh Crap!" He said, and he got up on his feet. He looked at the bridge and then at the van's roof. I'm must got to be out of my mind, but here it goes! He thought as the van went under the bridge.  
  
"Yeyah!" He shouted as he jumped, and he flew over the guard rails, over the street of cars, over the next set of rails and landed on the van!  
  
"OW!" He howled as he belly-flopped on the roof, Wait a sec, how'd I do that? He asked himself as he turned around and saw that he jumped over ten feet in the air and landed twenty feet away without a single scratch.  
  
"This is getting too weird." He muttered as the van got off the road, and turned into an Ames department store parking lot. It made a good place to hide since the company had gone under and the store was vacant. The van pulled up to the front of the store, Dan reached and grabbed hold of the sign and pulled himself over it.  
  
"Get out." Said one of the robed freaks.  
  
"Only because you asked so nicely." Aaron said, climbing out of the van and was escorted inside the former mass retailer. Inside was a barren hold of space and there was a light coming from behind the customer service counter. Once in the back of the store, he could see that there were twelve more thugs in robes and one in the center was quite mad.  
  
"What is this? You were supposed to get us both of them!" He growled at what appeared to be his lackey, making him the boss of the freaky outfitted outfit.  
  
"They were waiting for them as well, and I could only catch one of them." Aaron's abductor said.  
  
This didn't make the boss any happier, "We were told to take all of them with us, we'll have to find the other one." "What should we do about this one?" The abductor asked.  
  
"Put him with the other one. Place a guard outside to watch for police." The boss said.  
  
Other one? There's another person here too? Aaron thought and was lead into what remained of the employees lounge and the door locked behind him.  
  
"So they got another kid. What's your story?" Said voice coming from beside a small fire near the corner of the office, it was a girl with blonde hair, a color of skin that looked like the ice from the rink, her eyes were a cool shade of violet.  
  
"I got snatched at a hockey rink; I don't know what they want to do with me." Aaron said, sitting on the other side of the fire, "Do you have a clue what they want with us? They were after a friend of mine when I was taken."  
  
"Not really, I've been here for about a week. And I don't know why I they picked me out, I just left a duel monsters tournament, when they grabbed me off the street." She said.  
  
"Duel Monsters? The card game?" Aaron asked.  
  
"Yeah, what of it?" She demanded.  
  
"Oh, nothing really, I've just never learned to play, I was always too busy to try." He said.  
  
"Is that so?" She said, reaching into her pocket and took out her deck.  
  
"What are you doing?" He asked.  
  
"We've got nothing better to do, so I might as well try and teach you how to play." She said, going through her deck, "Hey what's this doing in here?"  
  
"Something wrong?" Aaron asked.  
  
"I don't use warrior cards, so how'd I get it in my deck?" She wondered.  
  
"Can I see it?" Aaron asked.  
  
"Sure, I think I grabbed it by accident after my last duel. He was a warrior buff." She said, handing him the card.  
  
He took the card and looked at it in the fire light; it was a strange figure that appeared to be made of metal. Aaron read its name, Gearfried the Iron Knight. "Gear, Fryed? What kind of name is that?"  
  
"I think its said 'Freed'; by the way, what's your name?" She asked.  
  
"Aaron Marec, and yours?" He asked.  
  
"Jessica Marrow. Now let's get to work." She said, as she began to explain the basics.  
  
Meanwhile outside, Dan watched as a robed thug came outside and stared out to the parking lot. Dan watched he got out of view of the guys inside. He looked around and saw a rock, and he picked it up. He edged over the overhead sign and threw it at the robed thug.  
  
It dinged him on the head, "OW!" The guy wailed, looking around for who threw the rock.  
  
"Up here!" The thug looked up to see Dan land on top of him.  
  
"Time for a nap." Dan said, punching him and knocking him out. Dan held up his unconscious foe up. He was about the same height, but a bit thinner. "I guess I'll have to make due." He said.  
  
In two very awkward minutes Dan marched into the Ames, in robe outfit two sizes too small, and was having trouble walking in the tight outfit.  
  
"Yo, Desman, what's wrong? Put on a few pounds have we? Ha! Ha! Ha!" laughed one of the thugs. Dan growled and made a personal note to be the crap out this one on his way out. To be continued. 


	3. Arrival of the Iron Knight B3

Chapter 3  
  
Dan proceeded into the back of the store, walking and waddling his way through the thugs. He made it to the door and looked over his shoulder, No thugs around, I better find a way out of here, He thought to himself, opening the door.  
  
Inside Aaron was listening to Jessica talk about duel monsters when Dan, still in his disguise, come in.  
  
Jessica eyed him strangely, "What's with your outfit? Look's like it shrank in the wash, or have you had one to many donuts?"  
  
"Why does everyone poke fun at my size, its only muscle!" Dan shouted, taking off his hood.  
  
"DAN! How'd you get here!? Who's your tailor?" Aaron asked excitedly.  
  
"One of our friends from outside was the donor, and I've had the ride from hell, who is your friend?" He asked.  
  
"Her name is Jessica, Jessica, meet my best friend Dan." Aaron introduced them.  
  
"He looks like he could lose a few pounds." She said.  
  
"What did I just say about that? Or maybe you want me to try them out on you?" Dan asked, with a few veins in his head starting to poke out.  
  
"Did you think of a way to escape yet or were you planning of using your head as a battering ram?" She asked, not giving Dan eye contact.  
  
"She's got a point Dan, they were after you too." Aaron said.  
  
"But why is my question, I didn't start anything, how 'bout you?" Dan asked Jessica, who shook her head.  
  
"Well I can say this, escape won't be easy, the entire floor is covered by guys with guns. So unless we're bullet proof, we are going to have a hell of a time getting out of here." Dan said, bluntly.  
  
Aaron raised his hand; still in it was the Gearfried card, If only you were read, He thought to himself.  
  
Just then, the monster on the card red eyes glowed, "Whoa!" Aaron said, just as the card began to shine.  
  
"Aaron, what's happening to you?" Jessica asked as he was surrounded in bright rings of light.  
  
Aaron couldn't think of anything to say, as he felt full of energy, his body changing. His shoes turned to dark cloth, his legs encased in back metal, his waist and lower torso thinned out and turned metallic, his arms change to metal, his left arm grew a shield, and his right arm, from the elbow down turned into a sharp blade. His head transformed into a metal helmet and his eyes flashed a bright red. He had become the card!  
  
"Whoa! He's turned into somesort of robot." Dan exclaimed.  
  
"No, Dufus, he turned into the Iron Knight from the card." Jessica said, just as most of the robed thugs burst into the room.  
  
"NO!! He learned to transform! Shoot him before he learns how to use his powers!" Shouted the Boss.  
  
The robed fanatics raised their automatic guns and let loose a hail of bullets. Gearfried's eyes flashed and in an instant, appeared in front of Dan and Jessica and raised his shield, a huge transparent Millennium shield appeared and blocked all the bullets.  
  
"NO!!!" The boss shouted.  
  
Gearfried raised his blade behind him, and it began to spin. The blade began to shine, and as it spun like a cone of light.  
  
"Whoever you are, you made a mistake threatening my friends' lives, and it's time to taste my metal." He said, his eyes glowing. He arched the blade behind him, "IRON FIERCE!!!" He swung the blade; a massive wave of energy came out blowing a hole right through the store!  
  
The thugs were strewn around the ruins, injured for sure, but all were still breathing. Dan walked up to the metal warrior and put his hand on his cold iron shoulder, "Nice shot man." He said, quietly.  
  
"Thanks Dan, I can believe I just did this, look at it!" He said, waving his blade at the large gaping hole in the front of the store, and the mess of debris spread all over the floor.  
  
"It was amazing, but here is a question, how do you turn back?" Jessica asked.  
  
"He won't need to, after I kill him!" A voice called out of the rubble.  
  
Gearfried raised his blade, "Who ever you are, show yourself, unless you wish to run."  
  
"I don't run from amateurs." The voice said as it emerged from the rubble. It was big, wore a light purple armor with red shoulder pads and horned helmet, smelt like dumpster and sweat socks, muscled and carrying an axe. It was a Battle Ox.  
  
"Do you think I'm easily intimidated?" Gearfried asked, but not lowering his guard.  
  
"You would if you knew what was in store for you, AXE SLAM!" The Ox shouted as he swung his axe downward. A stream of energy came flying at Gearfried, he raised his shield and was shot backwards into the wall, and smashed right through!  
  
"Ha! Ha! Ha! Where's that pride of yours' now?" The ox snorted. But just then, a brick smacked him in the face.  
  
"I still got it, how 'bout you?" Gearfried asked, as swung his blade at stray brick and sent it flying at the ox. The unprocessed beef product countered with his axe and sliced the brick in half.  
  
"I'll slaughter you for that shot." It growled.  
"I'll take that under consideration. Catch!" Gearfried shot another brick at the Axe wielding quarter pounder. The Ox chopped it and charged at him. Gearfried pointed it shield forward and his blade at his side and lunged at the charging bull.  
  
"AXE SLAM ATTACK!!!" The Ox roared swinging his ax in a downward swing.  
  
"TAURO!" Gearfried said as he suddenly shot past the Swing and turned around behind the Ox. "IRON FIERCE!" He called out as he swung his blade and slashed the ox down.  
  
The Ox glowed and transformed into the Boss of the thugs. "He could change too?" Dan wondered.  
  
"How did you do that?" Jessica asked.  
  
"His only real attack was a powerful downswing which was too slow, so I used a little bit of my strength to glide myself forward during the lunge to get around him." Gearfried said.  
  
"So I was right, You are the ones." Said a voice from behind. They all turned around to see a group of guys in suits surrounding a girl with shimmering brown hair in the headlights of the cars.  
  
"Who are you?" Gearfried asked, as he raised his weapon.  
  
"I am a friend, one who knows what you are and why you have such amazing abilities." She said.  
  
"Abilities? What do you mean?" Dan asked.  
  
"Come on Daniel, You think that jump of yours was very average for a guy like you? And what about you Jessica? You take a look when you shuffle your deck? At the speed you can shuffle would rival the wing beats of a humming bird. And Aaron, or should I say Gearfried, What do you think I mean about you? If you come with me I will explain everything."  
  
To be continued. 


	4. The Senva legend begins B4

Chapter 4  
  
The trio of confused teenagers rode in black jeeps as they were taken to where their mysterious host was waiting for them. Gearfried was riding in the back of one, cramped and confounded, as he waited for the answers to the question running through his mind, what am I?  
  
The jeeps pulled into a large parking garage and proceeded upwards to the third floor. The jeeps parked and the teens where let out.  
  
"What are we doing here?" Dan asked.  
  
"I don't know, but have a feeling we're about to find out." Jess said.  
  
Gearfried simply nodded his head in agreement as he looked around the car lot. "No body home? Something doesn't feel right." He said. Just then, the red jewel portions of his body started flashing.  
  
"Hey! What's going on?" He exclaimed as he was swept up in light, and in a bright flash! The light was gone, and Aaron was left.  
  
"Whoa! What just happened? I'm back to normal." He said, examining his body. He looked at his right hand; still in his grip was the Gearfried card.  
  
"Confused are we?" A voice asked, He turned to see the girl from the Ames parking lot.  
  
"Who are you? And what do you want with us?" He asked.  
  
"And what did those guys want from us." Dan asked as well, stepping up from behind him.  
  
"You've got some explaining to do." Jess said, with a very assertive tone.  
  
"Is that so? Well than, follow me and I'll show you why everyone is so interested about you." She said, turning to the stairwell.  
  
"Wait, what's your name?" Dan asked.  
  
"It's Alice." She said as she opened the door to the stairwell, "Follow me to Wonderland."  
  
Aaron raised his left eyebrow and gave her a confused glance, What's this nutty woman on? Why do we have to go down, why not have just dropped us off on ground floor? He thought to himself, but followed her down the stairs with Jess and Dan close behind.  
  
Just as she was about to step on the last step to the second floor, she turned around and said, "I hope like Amusement Park rides."  
  
This time all three of the teens turned to each other and gave confused glances, "And what if we don't?" Jess asked.  
  
"Then you're in for a scary ride, enjoy." She said, as she put her foot down.  
  
All of a sudden, the walls changed and the door the second floor vanished, and the railings and the steps disappeared, leaving a spiral slide.  
  
"AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!" Aaron screamed at the top of his lungs as he went spiraling down the slide head first at breakneck speed.  
  
"WWWAAAHHOOOOOOO!!!!" Dan shouted as he was having a blast, Jess remained silent, but clung to Dan's back like a scared child.  
  
The lights soon vanished as well as they continued downwards into the darkness. Just then, they saw a speck of light at the bottom as they spun towards it.  
  
"Hang on!!" Dan said to Jess as he reached forward and grabbed a hold of the back of Aaron's shirt and pulled him close as they reached the bottom and were launched forward into the light.  
  
Dan landed face first, sending his two passengers forward even further. Jess picked herself off the smooth floor and looked up. "Where the hell are we?" She asked.  
  
The place was huge, it looked as though it was made entirely of glass and small torches burned brightly, making the place appear as though it was on fire. A large fountain was in the center of the room, the statue in the center of the fountain was that of a guy holding a sword and a shield made of gold, standing on a base with strange notches of different shapes and sizes.  
  
"What is this place?" Dan asked, picking himself off the ground, Aaron, trying to regain his composure, grabbed on to the glass to pull himself up. But when he touched it, his hand phased right through it!  
  
"Give me a break! Is anything real around here?" He demanded.  
  
"That question is one with many answers, young one." Said a low toned voice.  
  
The three looked around the strange room but saw no one, but then all three eyes widened with realization and turned to the statue. It shifted and moved around on it's pedestal in the middle of the water, "It took you three long enough." It said, giving them a look you'd see in a disappointed algebra teacher.  
  
The three were in shock, "You can talk." Aaron said bluntly.  
  
"Well now we've got a smart one, move up to the head of the class." It said, sarcastically.  
  
"What side of the bedrock did you wake up on?" Dan asked.  
  
"Yeah, what's you're problem? You a football coach reincarnated into a rock.?" Jess asked.  
  
"Close, he was the instructor of an elite group of warriors known as the Senvas." Said a familiar voice, Alice appeared from behind once again.  
  
"Senvas? What are they?" Aaron asked.  
  
"Along time ago, back in the time of ancient Egypt, the Pharaoh Yami had a group of warriors that once protected the lively hood of their providence. Along side the great sorcerers they defeated the forces of darkness that came from a world of power and chaos, the Shadow Realm. The legendary warriors known as the Senvas derived their strength from the firm virtues of the art of fighting, Offense, Defense, Focus, and Justice. Each one of these is crucial, but the most powerful of the Senvas bore the crest on their right hands of one of the four virtues. Like the three of you." Alice said.  
  
Aaron suddenly felt his hand start to tingle; he raised his fist, and saw a symbol appear on the back of it. It was a bright shield with twin swords behind it, with a strange eye emblazoned on it. "The Crest of Defense." Alice said.  
  
Just then, similar lights appeared on Jess and Dan's fists appeared. On Dan's was a sword with a pyramid behind it, the sword appeared to be on fire. Jess was of the strange eye, with images of the sun and moon in the background. "The Crests of Offense and Focus." The statue said.  
  
"What can they do?" Aaron asked.  
  
"They can turn you into Duel monsters just like what you did tonight, but the monster must have a common link to you, Gearfried and you go together, but Dan and Jess will have to find out who each of you are. They also enable to use Senva powers, which will take training to master." Alice said.  
  
"Wait a minute; I'd just want to know how you know so much about us, how did you know that we had these crests?" Dan demanded.  
  
The glass wall on his right turned into a picture of him, "Daniel Hammer, age 17, profession, Hockey and wrestler, lives with his two parents, hopes to be a world famous wrestler, hates to be pushed around and picked on as he has been for most of his life."  
  
The picture rippled and turned to Jess, "Jessica Marrow, age 17, profession, duelist, lives with her grandmother, wants to be one of the best duelists in the world, hates to be put in strange situations and family traditions."  
  
Both Dan and Jess were shocked to hear there profiles come from a talking lawn ordainment, and then it turned to Aaron. "Aaron Marec, age 17, profession, hockey and chess, lives with his two foster parents, hopes to learn about his past, hates dealing with annoying people and the big shots of his home town."  
  
Aaron turned to Alice, with a fierce desire for the truth, how did she and the wise birdbath know so much about them?  
  
"We have kept our eyes on each of you since we first saw your amazing talents that have begun to show. Each of you descended from one of the surviving Senvas and now you are needed." Alice said.  
  
"Needed? For what? Who are you?" Jess demanded.  
  
"I'm Alice Engin, I come from a group of duelists called the Slayers, we monitor duels around the world and fend off certain duelist groups like the Rare Hunters. We have kept this place, the Spirit Prism, a secret, until the day it would be needed to prepare the Senvas."  
  
"Prepare us for what?" Dan asked.  
  
"A great evil that would reappear to attack the mortal realm, and destroy the world as we know it." Said The Statue.  
  
"What's your name, and what evil could be that bad?" Aaron asked.  
  
"My name is Petro, and the evil comes from the shadow realm, where many dark forces can be found. Only the Senvas along with their Duel monsters will be able to stop it." He said.  
  
"But how will we be able to? Dan and I don't know how to even play the game." Aaron asked.  
  
"The two of you will be sent to different teachers, and be taught the game. And when you are finished, you're duties will become clear." Said Petro.  
  
"What about me?" Asked Jess.  
  
"You will be informed when it is time, until then, practice and train, you'll need to be at you're best." Alice said, as the room filled with light. In an instant, Both Aaron and Dan were back at the Hockey rink, "Was that a dream?" Dan asked.  
  
"Not likely." Aaron said, holding up the Gearfried card.  
  
"I'm too tired to complain or think. I'm going home." Dan said, taking off with his gear.  
  
Aaron looked at his card, and then at his hand, the crest appeared then vanished. "This is going to take some getting used to." He said, as grabbed his stuff and ran after Dan.  
  
The End of the Beginning Saga.  
  
This is where the story meets a crossroads; two separate stories will start soon. One, starts after Aaron and Dan finish their training and enter the Duel Masters tournament, and the other relating to the Egyptian Past of the Senvas, when the dark forces of the Shadow Realm started to cause trouble. Both will start soon, so hold on to you're hat, and they'll be here before you know it. 


End file.
